wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Drugie życie doktora Murka/2
Rozdział II „Mahatma Bahil, mistrz wiedzy tajemnej, doktor wyższej filozofii hinduskiej, wtajemniczony kapłan kultu bogini Kali, magister nauk wschodnich, jasnowidz i chiromanta, nadworny astrolog Jego Królewskiej Mości Maharadży Nepalu, prezes Bengalskiego Towarzystwa Okultystycznego – przejazdem do Londynu, zatrzymał się w Warszawie i będzie przyjmował wszystkich tych, którzy pragną rady, wskazówki, pociechy duchowej, którzy chcą poznać swoją teraźniejszość i zajrzeć w tajemnicze mroki przyszłości. Spieszcie się! Mahatma zabawi w Warszawie tylko jeden miesiąc!” Następował adres przy placu Zbawiciela i godziny przyjęć. Taką ulotkę wykoncypował sobie Murek, zamówił pięćset odbitek w małej drukarence przy ulicy Nowogrodzkiej, po czym osobiście, wykorzystując późne godziny wieczorne, porozklejał to w ruchliwszych punktach Mokotowa, Wierzbna, Ochoty, Kolonii Staszica, Lubeckiego itd., ze specjalnym uwzględnieniem przystanków tramwajowych i autobusowych. Nie od razu zdecydował się na tak szeroką akcję propagandową. Przede wszystkim musiał uzyskać zgodę swojej gospodyni, pani Relskiej oraz wzbudzić żarliwą wiarę w swoje zdolności nadprzyrodzone nie tylko w niej, lecz i we wszystkich domownikach, nie wyłączając pułkownikowej Juraszkowej, profesora śpiewu, a nawet jego uczennic. Osiągnięcie tego sukcesu nie przedstawiało większych trudności. Już po kilkudniowym pobycie w nowym mieszkaniu Murek o wszystkich wszystko wiedział, gdyż zarówno pułkownikowa, jak i gospodyni, nic lepszego nie mając do roboty, nader chętnie rozmawiały z Murkiem, służąca zaś uważała za swój najświętszy obowiązek wytrząsnąć przed sublokatorem obfity zapas wiadomości, plotek i domysłów, dotyczących nie tylko tego mieszkania, lecz i całej kamienicy. Zanim zaczęła działać drukowana reklama, reklama ustna już przyniosła owoce. Profesor śpiewu, histeryczny staruszek, sam zapamiętały spirytysta, mocno przyczynił się do rozgłosu Mahatmy w środowisku muzycznym i aktorskim. Pani Juraszkowa, spędzająca codziennie około ośmiu godzin w kawiarniach, okazała się wręcz niezastąpioną naganiaczką klienteli. Niewygodna była o tyle, że Murek musiał jej co dzień wróżyć, czy mąż zerwie wreszcie swój romans z majorową Kamionkową i w jakim stadium obecnie ów romans się znajduje. Trzeba było bardzo wysilać wyobraźnię, by dla zaspokojenia głodu nowin pułkownikowej urozmaicić barwnymi zdarzeniami flirt wiarołomnego małżonka. Trudniej szło udzielanie ścisłych informacji o każdym szczupłym brunecie lub łysawym blondynie, który tego właśnie dnia był w kawiarni Europejskiej lub Simie z tą wydrowatą doktorową Ziarnowską czy z Milulką Bonderakówną, co żyła przedtem z adwokatem, którego nazwisko zaczyna się na P, takim z krótszą lewą nogą, co miał najładniejszą garsonierę w Warszawie. Murek oczywiście udzielał informacji, które – jak dowiadywał się po kilku dniach – sprawdzały się co do słowa. Wysiłki te i gratisowe wróżby dla zaspokojenia ciekawości pani pułkownikowej opłacały się jednak Murkowi sowicie. Ani aktorzy, ani muzycy profesora, ani znajome paniusie pani Relskiej, ani kuzynki i przyjaciółki uczennic profesora nie mogły się porównać z klientkami zaagitowanymi przez Juraszkową. Dotyczyło to zarówno ilości, jak i jakości. Kawiarniane damy, rozpróżniaczone i nie mające czym zapełnić swego pustego życia, rozporządzały i czasem, i gotówką, płaciły też drożej niż inni. Murek nie ustalił swego honorarium wieszczbiarskiego, gdyż praktyczniej było traktować to indywidualnie, w zależności od ciężaru gatunkowego spraw interesujących danego klienta i od ciężaru jego kieszeni. Klient zresztą mógł sam sobie wybrać taksę według tabelki: wróżba z kart – 1zł, wróżba z ręki – 2 zł, z kuli – 5 zł, z ziaren 10 zł. Pod spodem tego cennika było dopisane: „Ceny kryzysowe”. Już po krótkiej praktyce Murek przekonał się, że zawód jasnowidza i wróżbity nie wymaga nadmiaru pracy ani wielu trudów. Nie wymagał też zbyt ścisłych określeń. Przeciwnie, im zawilej i dwuznaczniej formułował swoje proroctwa, tym większe było zadowolenie klienta, a zwłaszcza klientki. Już sama inscenizacja przemawiała silnie do wyobraźni delikwenta. Zasłonięte okna, przytłumione światło stojącej lampy, osłoniętej czerwonym kloszem, lub w ważniejszych wypadkach chybotliwe płomyki siedmioramiennego świecznika, trupie czaszki i puchacz wywierały niesamowite wrażenie. Mahatma w długiej, czarnej szacie, w ciemnych okularach i z poważną brodą mówił głosem ciepłym, namaszczonym, celebrującym. Na początku wypytywał klienta, o co mu chodzi, na jakich stronach jego życia ma skupić najwięcej uwagi. Z ułamków informacji, osiągniętych w ten sposób, z jego wyglądu, sposobu bycia i reakcji zawsze wyciągał dostateczną ilość wniosków, by natrafić na prawdę. Rzadko się zdarzał całkowity zawód i to tylko u mężczyzn. Najlepszymi klientkami były kobiety, przychodziło ich zresztą najwięcej. Na ogół jednak pierwszy miesiąc działalności Mahatmy miał mniejszą frekwencję, niż on sam przypuszczał. W związku z tym i dochód był mierny. Wpływy wystarczały zaledwie na opłacenie komornego i skromnego utrzymania. Nie zraziło to Murka. Z biegiem czasu nabierał doświadczenia, z każdym tygodniem, pomału, lecz stale rosły w mieście kręgi osób, które o istnieniu Mahatmy wiedziały. Należało mieć cierpliwość, no i myśleć o dalszej reklamie. W ostatnich dniach grudnia Murek skończył właśnie cykl swoich prelekcji komunistycznych i mając więcej wolnego czasu, postanowił rozpocząć bardziej systematyczną kampanię reklamową. Miała ona polegać na planowym obrobieniu poszczególnych dzielnic. Nalepki Mahatmy Bahila musiały zaatakować śródmieście. Tu jednak nawet bardzo późnym wieczorem kręciło się dużo osób, no i łapaczów. Natomiast o świcie ulice były puste, toteż w tych godzinach Murek wychodził z domu i gdzie się dało naklejał swoje ulotki. Pewnego ranka właśnie upatrzył sobie wygodne miejsce na nalepkę tuż przy nocnym dancingu, w którym już pogaszono światła, gdy z lokalu wyszło jakieś większe towarzystwo. Podchmieleni panowie i hałaśliwie śmiejące się panie otoczyli go ze wszystkich stron z okrzykami: – Chodźmy, zobaczymy, co to jest? – Pewno obiady domowe! – Na świeżym maśle!... – Nie, nie, czekajcie – upierał się zawiany blondyn, o błyszczącej i czerwonej twarzy. – Muszę zobaczyć. I przepychając się, wytrącił Murkowi z ręki buteleczkę z klejem. Murek odwrócił się doń wściekły. Przez tego pijaka przepadło trzydzieści groszy. Już chciał go rugnąć i zażądać dwóch złotych odszkodowania, gdy o krok za nim zobaczył Arletkę i stojącego obok niej Czarnego Kazika. Bandyta w czarnym, pilśniowym kapeluszu i szykownym futrze, z papierosem w ustach, wyglądał jak amant filmowy, grający rolę pijanego złotego młodzieńca. Przesunął obojętnym wzrokiem po twarzy Murka i zawołał na owego czerwonego blondyna: – Jedziemy, Zygmuś, szkoda czasu. – Nie poznał mnie – z ulgą odetchnął Murek. Lecz i Arletka go nie poznała. Całe towarzystwo zaczęło pakować się do taksówki i po chwili odjechało. W pierwszej sekundzie Murek omal nie wskoczył do następnego samochodu, by jechać za nimi. Jednak opamiętał się. Włazić w oczy Kazikowi byłoby co najmniej lekkomyślnym ryzykanctwem, o Arletkę zaś i tak dowie się w tym lokalu. Chciał to zrobić zaraz, lecz drzwi już były zamknięte. – To i lepiej – pomyślał. – Zapytam ich przez telefon. Wrócił do domu, zapalił maszynkę spirytusową i zabrał się do przyrządzania swego śniadania. Właśnie dopijał drugą szklankę herbaty, gdy w przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek. Przeczłapały kroki Michałowej, a po chwili Murek usłyszał jej głos: – Pan doktor Mahatma teraz nie przyjmuje, dopiero po południu. I znowu: – Nie mogę, proszę przyjść o drugiej. Widocznie jednak ten ktoś nie ustępował, gdyż Michałowa zapukała do drzwi Murka. – Proszę pana doktora, tu jakaś pani przyszła. Mówi, że ma interes. Tylko wyrozumieć nie mogę, o co jej chodzi, o jakieś reklamy, o jakiegoś człowieka, żeby pan doktor powiedział... – Dobrze – powiedział Murek – zaraz wyjdę do tej pani. Był tylko w spodniach i koszuli, narzucił więc swoje pontyfikalne czarne domino, z powodzeniem spełniające rano rolę szlafroka. W przedpokoju było ciemno. Przy drzwiach stała jakaś pani. Futrzany kołnierz jej palta zakrywał połowę twarzy. Pomimo to Murek poznał ją od razu. – Arletka!... Ona chwyciła go za rękę. – To ty! – Chodźmy. Wprowadził ją do pokoju, zamknął drzwi i zaśmiał się. – Myślałem, ba, byłem pewien, żeś mnie nie poznała tam na ulicy. – Bo i nie poznałam. Murek zdziwił się. – Więc jakim sposobem znalazłaś mnie? Arletka rozejrzała się po pokoju. – To nie było trudne, poznał cię ten drań. – Kazik? – Tak. Murek przygryzł wargi. – Psiakrew – zaklął pod nosem. – Już myślałem, że będę miał spokój. Widzisz: jakoś się urządziłem, jakoś żyję... Myślałem... A ta szelma ma oczy!... Czy on czeka na dole? – Skądże – wzruszyła ramionami Arletka – uwalił się i śpi. – A ciebie on tu przysłał? Skinęła głową. – On. On nie wie, że ten Mahatma to ty. Myślał, żeś się temu Mahatmie wynajął do rozlepiania reklamek. Kazał mi pójść na wróżbę i wypytać o adres tego człowieka, który chodził z reklamami. Nawet dał mi piątaka za honorarium. – A ty co mu powiesz? – spojrzał na nią ponuro. Arletka pomału zdjęła palto, kapelusz, podeszła do biurka, obejrzała czaszki, szklaną kulę, puchacza, zapaliła papierosa i zapytała, nie patrząc na Murka: – Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś wtedy do „Szwedzkiego”? – Zachorowałem. Miałem grypę. – Kłamiesz. Murek popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. – Po co miałbym kłaniać? – Chciałeś się ode mnie odczepić. – Zwariowałaś – zaśmiał się – gdybym się nie bał, ze u Koziołkowej mnie poznają, dowiadywałbym się i tam. – Jak to i „tam”, boś się gdzie dowiadywał? – W Dancing Clubie, w innych lokalach. Przepadłaś jak kamień w wodę. Myślałem, żeś wyjechała z Warszawy. – A nie bujasz? – zerknęła ku niemu niedowierzająco. Murek puknął się w czoło. – Zastanów się, kobito! Po jakiego diabła miałem cię unikać? Człowiek się cieszy, że nareszcie ją spotkał, a ona z posądzeniami wyjeżdża!... Arletka nie dała się jeszcze przekonać, ale ze zmiany jej tonu i wyrazu twarzy widać było, że chciałaby wierzyć. Murek zaczął jej opowiadać o wszystkim, co go spotkało w tym czasie, o tym, jak wpadł na pomysł swego obecnego procederu, jak skompletował atrybuty wróżbiarskie. Słuchała z nader żywym zainteresowaniem. – Ty wiesz, że to nie jest głupi kant – orzekła z przekonaniem. – Na tym można zrobić hopy. – Hopy nie, ale na życie starcza. – Bo inaczej się trzeba do tego zabrać. Nieraz już dawniej, patrząc, jak do Koziołkowej różni ludzie przychodzą, myślałam o tym. Na tym można zbić forsę. Są różne sposoby... Murek zaciekawił się. – Jakież to sposoby? Arletka jednak nie odpowiedziała. Wstała. Zajrzała za kotarę, gdzie stało łóżko, i zapytała: – No, i co mam powiedzieć Kazikowi? – Jak uważasz. – Bo widzisz – zawahała się – to będzie zależało... – Od czego? Zbliżyła się doń i spojrzała mu wprost w oczy. – Jak będzie z nami?... Murka trochę zaskoczyło to pytanie. Arletka nie przestawała mu się podobać. Raczej przeciwnie: wyglądała teraz ładniej niż przedtem. Działał zresztą na Murka zawsze jej chłodny rozsądek, a mówiąc po prostu – cynizm. Ilekroć myślał o przyszłości, zawsze przychodziła mu na myśl ona. Postawienie jednak sprawy tak zdecydowanie wydało mu się jakimś niebezpieczeństwem. Jak będzie z nami! Czy nie wyobraża sobie czasem, że się z nią ożeni?... Odpowiedział dyplomatycznie: – Będzie jak najlepiej. Jak sama zechcesz. – U kogo ty tu mieszkasz? – Wdowa, staruszka. – Ma córkę? – Daj że spokój – zaśmiał się. – Widzę, do czego zmierzasz. Nie mam żadnej kobity... – Oprócz – przerwała mu – tych, które do wróżby przychodzą. Murek wziął ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. – Jesteś zazdrosna? – Nie – potrząsnęła głową. – Chcę tylko wiedzieć, jak sprawy stoją. I czy mam po co... – nie dokończyła, lecz Murek domyślił się z ostrego błysku w jej oczach, że ma to związek z owym rzuconym kiedyś, na wspomnienie Czarnego Kazika: „On nie będzie żył”. – Ja bardzo tęskniłem za tobą – zaczął Murek – sądziłem jednak, żeś ty już o mnie zapomniała, żeś może nawet wyszła za mąż... Zaśmiała się. – Za kogo? – No, choćby za tego swego Kazika. – Wolałabym skoczyć do Wisły – powiedziała ponuro. – I tak mi życie zbrzydło. Nie pracuję teraz w żadnym lokalu. On mi nie daje. – Więc co robisz? – Nic. Leżę i palę papierosy. – U Koziołkowej? – Nie. Mieszkam razem z nim. – A on wie, że ty go nienawidzisz? – zapytał Murek. – Gdybym mu to nawet co dzień powtarzała, to i tak by nie uwierzył. Spojrzała na zegarek. Murek zapytał: – Więc co mu powiesz? – Jakoś wykręcę. Czy będziesz wieczorem w domu? – Oczywiście. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę i powiedziała bez uśmiechu. – Jeżeli będę mogła, przyjdę. Odprowadził ją do drzwi i wrócił zamyślony. W zachowaniu się Arletki i w tonie, jakim mówiła, było coś przykrego, obcego, odstręczającego. Teraz już wprawdzie nie obawiał się z jej strony podstępu, lecz nie wyobrażał sobie, by stosunki ich mogły się znośnie ułożyć. Przez cały dzień trapiła go ta sprawa. Nawet przyjmując klientów, był wbrew zasadom roztargniony i plótł na odczepne, co mu ślina na jeżyk przyniosła. Było już po dziesiątej i właśnie układał się do snu, gdy przyszła. Była w doskonałym usposobieniu, wesoła, namiętna, a nawet czuła. – Zastanawiałam się długo – powiedziała – i doszłam do wniosku, że niesłusznie cię posądzałam. Ale żebyś ty wiedział, jak ja byłam na ciebie wściekła. No, teraz nie mówmy już o tym. Przysiadła obok Murka na łóżku i ocierając się on dodała: – Mam dziś dużo czasu. On gra. Nie wróci aż nad ranem. Nad ranem też dopiero Arletka wyszła. Ta noc ich pogodziła, zacierając wspomnienia wszystkich nieufności i podejrzeń. Podczas tej nocy dojrzało też postanowienie: wyrok śmierci na Czarnego Kazika. Murek próbował to wyperswadować Arletce, lecz go przekonała. Jakże mogliby razem zamieszkać, jakież byłoby ich życie pod wieczną groźbą tamtego? Zresztą Arletka od dawna poprzysięgła mu śmierć. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, jak to zrobi i kiedy. O tym zresztą na razie z Murkiem nie chciała mówić. Odtąd widywali się coraz częściej. Arletka wpadała do Murka o różnych porach, czasami późną nocą, co zaczęło wywoływać niezadowolenie pani Relskiej, a głównie Michałowej. Gdy pewnego dnia doszło w obecności Arletki do małej awanturki, a Murek bardzo się tym zalterował, Arletka powiedziała: – Musimy zamieszkać razem, wziąć ładne mieszkanie i rozwinąć twój interes, ale przedtem trzeba skończyć z tamtym. Zamyśliła się i dodała szeptem: – Dłużej już nie wytrzymam. Nazajutrz nie przyszła, natomiast około godziny szóstej po południu zatelefonowała: – Czy to pan, panie Franku? – odezwała się nieswoim jakby i nienaturalnym głosem. – Dobrze, że pan czekał na mój telefon. Niech pan koniecznie zaraz przyjdzie z tą walizką na umówione miejsce... Dobrze?... No, to doskonale. Położyła słuchawkę, zostawiając Murka w osłupieniu. Przeczuwał, że musi to mieć jakiś związek z Czarnym Kazikiem. Zaniepokoił się jednak tym, że Arletka doń dzwoniła. Na wszelki wypadek, wróciwszy do swego pokoju, chciał wziąć rewolwer do kieszeni. W szufladzie jednak rewolweru nie było. Tymczasem Arletka mówiła do Kazika: – No widzisz! Kiedy ja coś zrobię, to jest zawsze zrobione na mur. Spojrzał na nią spod przymrużonych powiek. – Jeszcze nie wiadomo, czy przyjdzie – odburknął. – Na pewno – zaśmiała się przymilnie. – Przecież mamy razem uciekać do Gdańska. – Dam ja mu Gdańsk! Chodźmy. Do rogu Granicznej szli obok siebie. – Czy aby na pewno przyniesie do tej swojej ciotki walizkę? – zapytał Kazik. – Bo jeżeli nie, to szkoda tej forsy. Uparłaś się, że tam go zwabić najlepiej... – Najlepiej – przerwała – bo klatka schodowa pusta i zresztą mieszkają tam sami Żydzi. W razie krzyku, nikt nie odważy się zastąpić nam drogi. – Nie bój się – wsadził obie ręce do kieszeni. – Nie takie rzeczyśmy robili. – No, to już pójdę naprzód, bo jak cię zobaczy na ulicy lub na podwórzu, to zwieje. – Tylko mnie nie ucz. Byle przyszedł. Piąte piętro? – Piąte z podwórza na prawo – rzuciła mu prędko i przyspieszyła kroku, przeciskając się przez tłum przechodniów. Jak zwykle w tej handlowej dzielnicy miasta, na krótko przed zamknięciem sklepów ruch panował wielki. W bramie i na podwórzu, ponieważ był to dom przechodni, również było tłoczno. Wózki ręczne, tragarze z pakami, grupki kłócących się handlarzy. Arletka przebiegła przez podwórze i weszła w sień na prawo. Były to wąskie drewniane schody o chwiejnych poręczach. Obliczywszy sobie czas, przystanęła na chwilkę przy oknie drugiego piętra. Nie czekała długo, Kazik właśnie wchodził w bramę. Wówczas wbiegła zadyszana na górę, myśląc z niepokojem, czy się tu nie zmieniło od czasu, gdy odwiedzała chorą koleżankę z Dancing Clubu. Wszystko jednak było tak samo, schody puste, okna bez ram o bardzo niskich parapetach. Dobiegła na samą górę i przyczaiła się. Po chwili usłyszała kroki. Serce biło jej mocno. Kazik wchodził powoli, jego buty z lekka skrzypiały. Gdy już był na podeście, zbiegła naprzeciw niemu i powiedziała szeptem: – Jeszcze nie przyszedł. – To i dobrze. Zaczekamy. Arletka wzięła go pod rękę i przytuliła się. – Tylko uważaj, Kazieńku – szepnęła pieszczotliwym tonem. – On podobno jest silny... Odsunął ją szorstko. – Trzem takim dam radę... Ktoś na czwartym piętrze otworzył drzwi mieszkania i zaczął schodzić ze schodów. Kazik odezwał się po chwili, nie patrząc na Arletkę: – A ty skąd wiesz, że on jest silny? Mocowałaś się z nim?... Spojrzała na jego twardy profil, na zacięte usta, na oczy, które zdawały się świecić w mroku i nieznacznie zanurzyła rękę w torbie. – Przecież wiesz, że ciebie jednego kocham – powiedziała z wyrzutem i wychyliła się ku oknu. – O, patrz, idzie!... Kazik, nie wyjmując rąk z kieszeni, wypluł papierosa, rozgniótł ogień nogą i wyjrzał przez okno. Na tle szarego kwadratu przeciwległej ściany domu, stojąca z tyłu Arletka widziała wyraźnie odcinające się kontury jego małej głowy, szerokich ramion i wąskich bioder. Wciągnęła pełne płuca powietrza, zacisnęła zęby i z całej siły pchnęła go przed siebie... Wszystko stało się z jakąś straszliwą prostotą. Sylwetka człowieka, który przed nią stał, znikła nagle. Nawet nie była pewna, czy usłyszała krótki urwany krzyk, czy jej się tylko zdawało. Gdy tu szła, pewna była jego śmierci. Wyobraźnia drgała w napięciu oczekiwania kulminacyjnego momentu. W duszy pęczniała, rozdymała się, dojrzewała zbrodnia. I oto nie było nic!... Nic się nie stało. Ogarnięta przejmującym rozczarowaniem patrzyła w pusty kwadrat okna. Głuchy i ciężki odgłos ciała uderzającego o kamienie podwórza i ostry, wielogłosy krzyk przerażenia, który wydarł się z dołu, wybuchnął fontanną dźwięków między ścianami oficyn. Zatupotało, zakotłowało się na dole. Arletka oprzytomniała. – Uciekać!... Drżały jej kolana, gdy wbiegała po schodach, gdy na palcach szła szybko przez długi, jedną tylko nędzną żarówką oświetlony korytarz... Ale pamiętała, trafiłaby tu po omacku. Należało dwa razy skręcić w lewo i oto ratunek, klatka schodowa lewej oficyny. Schodziła wolno, mijana i potrącana przez mieszkańców biegnących do wypadku. Kołem stał wielki tłum pełen gwaru. Uniosła się na palcach i zobaczyła: leżał rozpłaszczony z bezwładnie i śmiesznie rozrzuconymi rękami i nogami. Obejrzała się ostrożnie, lecz nikt na nią nie zwracał uwagi, W bramie minęła się z dwoma policjantami, skręciła w boczną ulicę i wsiadła w taksówkę. Spokojnie podała adres. W domu nie zastała nikogo. Państwo Kaczmarscy, u których wynajmowali pokój, mieli tego dnia jakieś imieniny. Arletka szybko przyniosła z kuchni tasak, podważyła nim blat stołu i wyciągnęła szuflady. Było tu kilkanaście złotych, dwa rewolwery i mocno związana w węzeł chustka z kilkunastu sztukami złotych monet i biżuterią. Nie przypuszczała, by policja w jakikolwiek sposób mogła się dowiedzieć, że on tu mieszkał. Kaczmarscy na pewno tego nie zdradzą, bo ściągnęliby biedę na własne głowy, on zaś nigdy nie miewał przy sobie żadnych dokumentów ani notatek. Oczywiście rozpoznają go, choćby nawet miał twarz zmasakrowaną. Od czego mają daktyloskopię. Nie wyśledzą jednak, gdzie mieszkał. Pomimo to należało być ostrożną. Wzięła do torebki węzełek z biżuterią i pieniądze. W kwadrans później była już u Murka. Musiała bardzo się spieszyć, by Kaczmarscy zastali ją w domu. Dlatego na pytające i zaniepokojone spojrzenia Murka odpowiedziała tylko: – Masz. Schowaj to dobrze – i wręczyła mu zawartość torebki wraz z jego rewolwerem. Przytrzymał ją za rękę. – Co się stało? – Później... Nie mam czasu. – Jedno słowo! Co z nim?... Arletka była blada i wzburzona, lecz ubawiła ją wystraszona mina Murka. – Jeżeliś pobożny, zmów za jego duszę paciorek – zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Zastrzeliłaś go? Niecierpliwie wyrwała rękę. – Jutro ci wszystko opowiem, a teraz nie zatrzymuj mnie, bo mnie zgubisz. – Widzieli cię? – zapytał z niepokojem. – Nikt nie widział, ale Kaczmarscy mogą na mnie rzucić podejrzenie wobec Piekutowskiego i innych wspólników Kazika. Jutro przyjdę. Nazajutrz Murek wiedział już wszystko, zanim Arletka przyszła. W rannych dziennikach była wiadomość o tym, że znany i od dawna przez policję poszukiwany bandyta, Kazimierz Mszakowski, używający przezwiska „Czarny Kazik”, popełnił samobójstwo, wyskoczywszy z piątego piętra na bruk. Wzmianka kończyła się ustępem: „Wobec tego, że na klatce schodowej w tej kamienicy brak ram okiennych, a parapety są niskie, nie można wykluczyć nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Brana jest również pod uwagę ewentualność porachunków w świecie przestępczym. Śledztwo w toku”. Murek bez trudu domyślił się reszty. Arletka wzięła jego rewolwer jedynie na wypadek, gdyby plan się nie udał. Obejrzał broń i rzeczywiście nie brakowało w niej żadnego ładunku. Złożył gazetę i zamyślił się. Miał ją zawsze za odważną dziewczynę. Wiedział, że potrafi być bezwzględna i nielitościwa. Nigdy nie przypuszczał jednak, że zdecyduje się na morderstwo, że zdoła z zimną krwią zabić człowieka, który bądź co bądź żywił dla niej jakieś uczucia. – Nawet śmiała się i żartowała – stwierdził nie bez obrzydzenia, ale i z podziwem. – Trzeba właśnie umieć być takim... A Arletka umiała. Przyszła dopiero wieczorem, roześmiana, rozmowna, wręcz radosna. Zarzuciła Murkowi ręce na szyję i przeciągnęła się zalotnie. – Co za szczęście! Pomyśl tylko: jestem wolna! Zupełnie wolna. Oczy jej iskrzyły się. Murek starał się ukryć zdziwienie. Usiadła na fotelu, podciągnąwszy pod siebie nogi i dziecinnym rozbawionym tonem, tonem, którego nigdy dotychczas u niej nie słyszał, zaczęła opowiadać z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, jak ułożyła i wykonała swój morderczy plan. Opowiadała to niczym bajeczkę z miną taką, jakby spodziewała się zachwytu i pochwał od słuchacza. I Murek dał się w to wciągnąć. Musiał i chciał tego. Zawzięcie bronił się przeciw refleksjom, wpatrywał się w jej jasną, uśmiechniętą twarz, w naiwne minki, w piękne przezroczyste oczy. – Tak właśnie być powinno, tak właśnie – powtarzał sobie uporczywie. Bo czyż nie postąpiła słusznie? Zemściła się na człowieku, który ją pokrzywdził, uwolniła się od terroru, od przemocy, od wiecznie wiszącej nad nią groźby. Czyż nie miała prawa? Czyż miała zostać niewolnicą znienawidzonego kochanka do końca życia czy też do chwili, póki by jej nie odpędził od siebie? Gdzież tu miejsce na skrupuły? Nie doznała od niego niczego poza krzywdą, a jeżeli ją nawet kochał, to taka miłość – wszystko jedno zresztą jaka – skoro narzucona, też była tylko krzywdą. Nie tylko miała prawo uwolnić się, lecz powinna była to zrobić. A że nie było innego sposobu poza zabójstwem, więc postąpiła słusznie. Słuchał jej opowiadania i przekonywał siebie, bo napełnił go lękiem własny przestrach przed dokonanym czynem. A musiał przecież wierzyć w siebie i w drogę, którą wybrał. Tak wierzyć, jak Arletka wierzyła w to, że nie tylko nie postąpiła źle, lecz postąpiła dobrze. Tego dnia została u Murka na noc, w związku z czym pani Relska nazajutrz wymówiła mu mieszkanie. Gdy martwił się tym, Arletka powiedziała: – Przecież i tak wyprowadziłbyś się stąd niedługo. Od jutra zacznę poszukiwania. Zabrała się do tego energicznie i po tygodniu byli już na własnych śmieciach. Dwa pokoje z kuchnią i ładnym wejściem przy ulicy Jasnej na pierwszym piętrze były zupełnie odpowiednie na locum dla jasnowidza, wróżbity i chiromanty, wyglądały wcale efektownie. Murek bał się wprawdzie kosztów, lecz Arletka była dobrej myśli. – Zobaczysz – mówiła – będziemy robić kokosy. Ku zdziwieniu Murka sprzeciwiała się jego zamiarom reklamowym. Twierdziła, że kto się ogłasza, ten na żadną porządniejszą publiczność liczyć nie może. – A w jakiż sposób zyskać, ściągnąć tutaj porządniejszą publiczność, jeżeli się człowiek nie reklamuje? – nie bez ironii zapytał Murek. – Właśnie w tym jest cały sęk – zaśmiała się. – Umyśliłam, że nie ma sensu tyrać cały dzień po złociszu od sztuki. Lepiej mieć paru klientów, a takich, co solidnie zapłacą. A wiesz, kto solidnie zapłaci? – Kto? – Taki, któremu będzie na czymś bardzo zależało. – Skądże ich wyłowić? – To nie jest takie trudne. Pracując po nocnych lokalach poznałam wielu takich facetów, którzy po cichu przed żonami przychodzili ze swymi kochankami lub utrzymankami. Gdy przychodzili sami, po pijanemu zwierzali się nam, dziewczętom, ze swoich zdrad małżeńskich i romansów... – I po kiegoż licha mieliby oni przychodzić do wróżbity? – przerwał Murek. – Nie oni, mój złoty, lecz ich żony. Pomyśl tylko, jaki skutek! Każdej takiej klempie zwalisz od razu kupę informacji o niewierności jej męża. A przysięgam ci, że dla każdej kobiety to wprost nie ma ceny. Można taką oskubać do nitki. Żeby zaś wiedzieć, co się dzieje, kto z kim i kiedy, wystarczy pogadać z fordanserkami, z kelnerami z droższych lokalów i z fryzjerami. Murek zdziwił się. – Dlaczego z fryzjerami? – Ach – machnęła ręką. – Nie masz pojęcia, czego taka paniusia fryzjerowi nie powie. Wszystko wygada. Gęba się jej nie zamyka. Lepiej niż na spowiedzi. Pan Janusz, u którego się czeszę, za każdym razem ma cały worek najlepszych wiadomości, bo przy tym jedna drugą obmawia. Mówi, że po pracy, kiedy zaczną jego koledzy nabijać się z klientek i z tego, co od nich słyszeli w ciągu dnia, to boki zrywają. A także fryzjer dla każdej baby świętość. Niech tylko jej poradzi, by poszła do ciebie na wróżbę, niech powie, że wychwalała cię pani ministrowa czy inna hrabina, to przyleci w te pędy. W ogóle już ty się tym nie zajmuj. Wróż, a ja zajmę się ściąganiem klienteli. Zamyśliła się i dodała: – Mam zresztą i inne pomysły. W każdym razie nikomu nie będziesz wróżył na ślepo. A za to muszą płacić. W ten sposób zaczęli. W pierwszych tygodniach nader rzadko odzywał się dzwonek w mieszkaniu jasnowidzącego Mahatmy, lecz już po dwóch miesiącach interes dawał dobre zyski. Arletka prawie całe dnie spędzała poza domem, zajęta wywiadem. Odnowiła przyjacielskie stosunki z dawnymi koleżankami z dancingów, zawarła ryczałtowe umowy z paru kelnerami w większych lokalach, skaptowała sobie na dobrą prowizję paru wziętych fryzjerów i kilka manicurzystek. Poza tym przesiadywała w modnych kawiarniach, gdzie spotykała wielu znajomych panów, od których zawsze można było sporo rzeczy się dowiedzieć. Z tym wszystkim miała moc zajęcia, bieganiny i kłopotów, lecz traktowała to po sportowemu. Chciała udowodnić Murkowi, że potrafi dostarczyć tyle klientek i klientów, że oboje w krótkim czasie zbiją forsę. Jakoż dochody z tygodnia na tydzień rosły. W wypadku szczególniejszej oporności tego lub innego klienta lub klientki należało chwytać się radykalniejszych sposobów. Robiło się to bardzo prosto, przy pomocy anonimów lub intryg telefonicznych. Murek z wrodzoną sobie sumiennością sporządził ścisłą kartotekę, przepełnioną najbardziej drobiazgowymi informacjami. Uzupełnił też swoją biblioteczkę wiedzy tajemnej. Mieszkanie też zmieniło swój wygląd. Było tu coraz zasobniej i Murek czuł się zadowolony z dochodów. Arletka natomiast oburzała się, ilekroć o tym wspomniał. – Chyba oszalałeś! Musimy być bogaci. Jej myśl ustawicznie napięta była w tym kierunku. Oczywiście na wzbogacenie się przy obecnych wpływach nie było co liczyć. – Poczekamy na okazję – mówił Murek. – Dość tego czekania – odpowiedziała – skoro nie ma okazji, trzeba ją stworzyć. Minęło jednak znowu dwa miesiące i przyszło lato, a wraz z nim wyjazdy wakacyjne. Frekwencja gwałtownie zmalała. Z planów Arletki, by choć na kilka tygodni wyjechać do Krynicy, musieli zrezygnować. Nawet z codziennymi wydatkami było kuso. Wówczas to któregoś dnia powiedział Murek: – Mam przecież te obligacje i papiery procentowe Czabana. Całą walizkę. – Człowieku! Zapomniałam na śmierć! I ty teraz dopiero o tym mówisz. – Mówię i to niepotrzebnie. – Dlaczego? – Bo i tak ich sprzedać nie można. Numery zastrzeżone. Dość przyjść do banku, by zaraz cię aresztowali. Arletka zamyśliła się. – Jest przecie w Warszawie wielu takich Żydów, którzy handlują walutami prywatnie... – Czarna giełda – wtrącił. – Dowiadywałeś się? – zapytała. – Owszem – machnął ręką – dadzą najwyżej dziesięć procent, a i to trzeba im zawierzyć, tak że mogą całkiem wykiwać albo w dodatku szantażować. – A kto mógłby to bezpiecznie sprzedać? – Tylko sam Czaban. Myślałem już o tym, by zaproponować mu wykupienie tej walizki. Tylko za wielkie ryzyko i jak to zrobić? A Arletka przecząco potrząsnęła głową. – To na nic. Ja go znam. Taki cwaniak. Nic nie da i jeszcze do kryminału wsadzi. Trzeba coś innego wykombinować. I na to mieli jednak czas, gdyż jak to bez trudu stwierdzili przez telefon, Czaban bawił za granicą. Pomimo to Arletka postanowiła rozpocząć wstępne działanie, rozpoczęła zaś je od odwiedzin u Węgierki Bibi. Bibi nie tańczyła już od dawna. Dziewczyna miała szczęście, bo wyszła za mąż za niejakiego Zielińskiego, urzędnika na przyzwoitym stanowisku. Z Zielińskim Czaban miewał często interesy i wyswatał go ze swoją przyjaciółką. Nie było jednak tajemnicą, że sam z nią dawnych stosunków nie zerwał. Świadczyły o tym i futra, i inne luksusy pani Bibi, niemieszczące się w dochodach jej męża. Bibi niegdyś przyjaźniła się z Arletką, toteż szczerze ucieszyła się, gdy ją ujrzała. Nie zmieniła się w niczym. Była szczebiotliwa, wesoła i lekkomyślna jak zawsze, pełna projektów zabaw, eskapad, zaabsorbowana setkami spotkań, telefonów, przygodnych flirtów, przymiarek itp. Arletce bez trudu udało się wtrącić w rozmowie kilka entuzjastycznych wzmianek o przepowiedniach wielkiego jasnowidza Mahatmy Bahila. Wystarczyło to w zupełności, by zainteresować Bibi. A ponieważ w ciągu godziny Węgierka zdążyła opowiedzieć przyjaciółce moc szczegółów o sobie, nazajutrz, gdy zjawiła się u Mahatmy, była wręcz olśniona jego nadprzyrodzonym darem. Gdy zasypywała go wykrzyknikami największego uznania, Murek powiedział: – Ach, proszę pani, życie żadnej jednostki nie przedstawia dla mnie tajemnic. Najskrytsze jej myśli i uczucia, jej przeszłość i przyszłość widzę w tej szklanej kuli z całą doskonałością. Ale umiem dokonać rzeczy znacznie trudniejszych. Na przykład przewidzieć kursy giełdowe, odnajdywać rzeczy zagubione lub ukryte skarby. Bibi zawołała z zachwytem: – Ależ pan, mistrzu, mógłbyś się stać w ten sposób milionerem! Murek uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. – Mógłbym. Tylko widzi pani, ja pracuję dla wiedzy i dla dobra ludzkości. Pieniądze byłyby mi tylko zawadą. Ale bliźnim z chęcią zawsze służę. Nie może sobie pani wyobrazić, ilu wielkich finansistów przychodzi tu do mnie. Dyrektorzy banków, kierownicy wielkich firm handlowych, przemysłowcy... Przyjeżdżają z Łodzi, z Katowic, nawet z zagranicy... – Ja rozumiem, że pan, jako uczony i jasnowidz nie bardzo dba o pieniądze. Ale ja bym pękła z zazdrości, gdyby na moich wskazówkach ktoś dochodził do majątku, a ja żebym z tego nic nie miała. – No, pani może z tego coś mieć – powiedział znacząco. – Jak to? – O, to bardzo proste. Ja takiego udziału w zyskach nie potrzebuję. Ale mógłbym zastrzec ten udział dla pani. Okrągłe oczy Bibi otworzyły się szeroko. – Dla mnie? – Dlaczego nie. – Bo z jakiego tytułu? Murek zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką. – Chociażby przez sympatię dla pani. – O, pan jest bardzo uprzejmy, ale sympatia to jeszcze nie tytuł – zrobiła zalotną minkę. No więc, powiedzmy: prowizja. Gdy ktoś z pani znajomych, dzięki mojej wiedzy zrobi jakiś świetny interes, będzie musiał zrewanżować się pani częścią dochodu, już za samo to, że to pani skierowała go do mnie. I jak pani woli: Może pani osobiście zawrzeć z nim taką umowę lub też ja podam mu ten warunek. – To pyszne! – Bibi klasnęła w ręce. – Pyszne! Znam kogoś takiego... Bardzo panu dziękuję. Od tego dnia Murek czekał na zjawienie się Czabana. Mijały jednak tygodnie, a ten nie wracał do Warszawy. Tymczasem dochody wciąż malały. Murek z nudów studiował swoje podręczniki okultystyczne, wprawiał się w chiromancji i odczytywał swoją kartotekę. Właśnie przy tej czynności przyszło mu na myśl, że taki kapitał, jak poufne wiadomości o różnych grzeszkach różnych ludzi, można wyzyskać nie tylko w procederze wróżbiarskim. Przecie zagrożenie, na przykład takiej pani prezesowej Holbeinowej, ujawnieniem jej stosunku z porucznikiem Żuczkiem (a wystarczyłby tu anonim do jej męża), przyniosłoby lekko licząc pięćset złociszów. Świństwo bo świństwo, ale kogo tu byłoby żałować!... Ucieszył się tym pomysłem bardzo. W kartotece znalazł jeszcze kilkanaście nazwisk osób, z których można by pociągnąć. Wynotował wszystko i czekał na Arletkę, gdyż sam ani rusz nie mógł wykombinować techniki i organizacji pomysłu. Oczywiście byłoby nierozsądnym ryzykiem osobiste pertraktacje z tą czy inną ofiarą. Pakowanie w to Arletki również groziło poważnymi następstwami jemu samemu. Na próżno głowił się nad tym do wieczora. Gdy jednak przyszła Arletka, jeszcze raz miał możność sprawdzić, jaki ta dziewczyna ma spryt. Przede wszystkim sam pomysł uznała za świetny, po wtóre znalazła od razu sposób rozbudowania go i doprowadzenia do stanu bezwzględnej skuteczności. – Nie myśl – powiedziała – by każdy na gębę zechciał dać okup za milczenie. Musimy mieć w ręku jakieś dowody kompromitujące. Jest na to rada. Znam niejakiego Walaska, który był kiedyś łapaczem, a później miał biuro prywatnych detektywów, póki nie odebrali mu koncesji. Szuja jakich mało, ale wszędzie wleźć potrafi, byle mu dać nitkę w rękę i parę złotych na wódkę. Wystarczy zaś mieć w ręku jakiś list czy fotografię (Walaskowi trzeba kupić aparat fotograficzny), a już forsa pewna. Murek zamyślił się. – No dobrze, ale jak prowadzić pertraktacje? – Człowieku! Przez telefon, a po forsę można pchnąć byle kogo. Najlepiej zwykłego posłańca. Już o to się nie bój. Arletka była o tyle przezorna, że nie chciała Walaska sprowadzać na Jasną. Spotkała się z nim w małej restauracyjce na Starym Mieście i tam wyznaczyli sobie stały punkt spotkań. Natychmiast też puścili w ruch sprawę prezesowej Holbeinowej, dlatego że była to sprawa łatwiejsza od innych. Holbeinowa była osobą systematyczną i odwiedzała swego amanta dwa razy tygodniowo, zawsze o godzinie szóstej. Jej mąż bowiem poświęcał te właśnie wieczory swojej stałej partii brydża. Adres amanta, porucznika Żuczka, figurował w kartotece Murka, pozostawało zatem tylko znaleźć w jego mieszkaniu jakiś list Holbeinowej lub jej fotografię z dedykacją. To zadanie nie przerastało zdolności Walaska. W ciągu tygodnia nawiązał on przyjacielskie stosunki z ordynansem porucznika, czego owocem była spora paczka bilecików pani prezesowej. Nie bez tremy Murek odczytywał jej nazajutrz przez telefon niedwuznaczne teksty z tych pachnących kartek. Baba była przerażona i oświadczyła gotowość spotkania się na mieście i wykupienia tych rzeczy. Zgodziła się jednak załatwić to przez posłańca. – Jeżeli jednak – zagroził na zakończenie Murek – szanowna pani prezesowa nie przyniesie mi w kopercie owych pięciuset złotych, proszę się strzec. Oddaję pani uczciwie wszystko, co posiadam, ale nie radzę żadnych wybiegów. – Jest pan łotrem i szantażystą – odpowiedziała Holbeinowa – i choćby dlatego, żeby nie mieć przykrości powtórnej rozmowy z panem, zapłacę całe pięćset. – Za owego „łotra” zapłaci pani o sto złotych więcej. Takie okrągłe słówko warte tyle? Chyba, że szanowna pani prezesowa zgodzi się na rewanż z mojej strony. – Jak to rewanż? – Zwyczajny. Łotr powie pani, że szanowna pani prezesowa jest... Tu z naciskiem i rozdzielając sylaby, zakończył mocnym obelżywym słowem. Rzuciła słuchawkę, lecz w pół godziny później Arletka, czekająca przy rogu ulicy na powrót posłańca, otrzymała odeń kopertę z pieniędzmi. Dla uczczenia tak poważnego wpływu Murek z Arletką spędzili ten wieczór w dobrej restauracji. Pozwolili sobie na taką ekstrawagancję wyjątkowo, gdyż na ogół nie pokazywali się nigdy razem, w swoim własnym, dobrze zrozumianym interesie. Po Holbeinowej zabrali się do młodego lekarza, doktora Sańskiego, który za pieniądze swej starszawej i bogatej żony utrzymywał pewną ekspedientkę wraz z całą jej rodziną. Sański przysięgał, że nie ma pieniędzy, że popełni samobójstwo, groził, że doniesie policji, zapewniał, że jego żona i tak wie o wszystkim, gdy jednak przyszło co do czego, zapłacił trzysta złotych. Jednocześnie, coraz bardziej wchodząc we wprawę, rozpoczęli kilka dalszych wymuszeń. Nie zawsze wszystko się udawało. Czasem trafiało się na ludzi, którzy istotnie nie mieli pieniędzy lub przeciw którym nie udało się zebrać namacalnych dowodów. Tym Murek dawał spokój, natomiast w stosunku do opornych, do ludzi, którzy utrzymywali, że wolą się narazić na największe przykrości, lecz nie dadzą się szantażować, nie miał cienia litości. Następstwem takiego sporu był głośny na całe miasto skandal rodzinny w domu pewnego adwokata, jeszcze gorzej skończyło się z właścicielem wielkiej firmy jubilerskiej Pażyńskich. Pażyński, po otrzymaniu fotografii swej żony z dedykacją dla kochanka, zaczaił się przed drzwiami jego mieszkania i zastrzelił żonę. Po tym zdarzeniu Murek przez kilka dni chodził nieswój, lecz w końcu wyperswadował sobie wszystko, tym bardziej, że Arletka stukała się w czoło, gdy jej wspomniał o obiekcjach. Oczywiście zajęcie się tymi sprawami nie przeszkadzało Murkowi w kontynuowaniu stałego procederu wróżbiarskiego. Lato dobiegało końca, ludzie wracali do miasta, klientela rosła. Pewnego popołudnia przyszedł Czaban. Murek nie widział go nigdy przedtem, lecz poznał natychmiast po wielkim brylancie w pierścionku, hałaśliwym zachowaniu się i owej rubasznej nonszalancji, utrzymanej w stylu przedwojennego rosyjskiego „dielca”, o szerokiej duszy i głębokiej kieszeni. Arletka dużo o nim opowiadała i umiała trafnie go określić. Murek zbyt dobrze umiał panować nad sobą, by okazać niepokój lub radość ze zjawienia się tego gościa. Wskazał mu krzesło przed biurkiem i sam usiadł. Czaban założył wysoko nogę na nogę, obejrzał się kilka razy po pokoju i powiedział: – Nu, panie mistrzu, ja słyszałem, że pan podobno fenomen, a? Może pan i mnie co ciekawego powie? Ja bardzo lubię te wszystkie wasze z duchami i w ogóle. Murek poważnym, prawie surowym spojrzeniem zmierzył gościa. – A co pana interesuje? – Mnie? Wszystko. Wal pan, panie mistrzu, po porządku, jak idzie. I wcale nie speszony przenikliwym spojrzeniem zza ciemnych okularów, wziął z biurka trupią czaszkę, przyjrzał się jej z bliska, puknął parę razy po ciemieniu, powąchał i odstawił z powrotem. Z kolei sięgnął po nóż do przecinania kartek, przy pomocy którego oczyścił sobie paznokieć, spojrzał pod światło na brylant i chrząknął niecierpliwie. Murek tymczasem przysunął do siebie szklaną kulę, otarł ją kawałkiem zamszu i powiedział: – Pan jest wyjątkowo łatwym typem dla mnie jako dla jasnowidza. – Nu, nie gadaj pan! Jak będzie jaka zła wróżba, to podziękuję, żeby nie skutkowała, jak dobra, to i pan nie pożałujesz, byle się sprawdziła. Murek się uśmiechnął. – Co ja przepowiem, musi się sprawdzić. Może mi pan tymczasem pokaże rękę? – Prawą, lewą? – obie wyciągnął Czaban. – U pana prawa będzie miarodajniejsza. – Dlaczego u mnie prawa? – Bo... bo pan jest człowiekiem interesu. Pan prowadzi nader czynny tryb życia... – Nu – zachęcił go Czaban. – Pan jednak ma też do czynienia z rolnictwem, chociaż osobiście pan się tym nie zajmuje... Tak... Jest pan szczery, otwarty, co w myśli, to na języku. Lubi pan pieniądze, ale i pana pieniądze lubią. Ma pan szczęście i spokój w domu. Jest pan żonaty, ale dzieci pan nie posiada... Nie, nie! Owszem, ma pan jedno, ale już dorosłe. Poproszę o lewą rękę... No, naturalnie, córka. Jej imię zaczyna się na literę T., zdaje się że T., bo i druga litera jest, co w pańskim życiu odgrywa jakby ważną rolę, aby to nie litera B? Murek spojrzał na Czabana, z którego twarzy znikła dotychczasowa beztroska i który zaczął się widocznie przejmować tym, co słyszał. – Nu, co dalej?... – Pan niedawno odbył dłuższą podróż. Bardzo niedawno. A i przedtem często pan podróżował. W życiu bywał pan na wozie i pod wozem, ale teraz pan jest już bezpieczny, bogaty i zadowolony. Mniej więcej przed rokiem... nie... nawet nie przed rokiem, lecz bliżej, poniósł pan wielką stratę, ale nie w interesach, lecz jakby przez zgubę czy przez kradzież. Duża strata... Murek puścił rękę Czabana, osłonił oczy dłonią i wpatrzył się w kulę. – Widzę, widzę – mówił – źli ludzie... Dom w ogrodzie... Jakiś człowiek umiera. Krew. Zabija go ktoś, mężczyzna, ale to nie pan. I zabity też nie ma z panem bliższego związku... Może służący... Robi się ciemno! Co to jest?... Bo z jednej strony ciemno i myśli pana w tej ciemności, ale osoba pańska jakby gdzieś indziej, muzyka... śpiewanie... Mokro jest. Krew, nie krew... Deszcz pada... Liście leżą na ziemi... Jesień, to się dzieje jesienią... Bandyci zabierają... złoto, drogie kamienie i pieniądze. Bardzo dużo pieniędzy... Ale to nie są pieniądze, nie banknoty, jakieś papiery bardzo cenne... Modulował swój głos coraz ciszej, przecierał chustką czoło, wreszcie opadł na fotel i szepnął: – Nie mogę, to ogromnie wyczerpuje... Za chwilę... Czaban zerwał się z miejsca. – Przecież sam widzę. Niech pan odpocznie. Ale rzeczywiście z pana to nie byle kto! Zakręcił się po pokoju, mijając puchacza dmuchnął mu w pióra i dodał: – Ani słowa pan nie zełgał. U wielu wróżek byłem i takich innych, a żeby tak, to nie! Rzeczywiście, fenomen. Bardzo jestem ciekaw, co pan mi jeszcze powie. Ale niech pan odpocznie. Zmęczył się pan, a? – Tak – blado uśmiechnął się Murek – aż się spociłem. Czaban ze współczuciem pochylił się nad nim i pociągając go za rękaw jego pontyfikalnego domina, powiedział zachęcająco: – Panu pewno gorąco. Niech pan zdejmie ten szlafrok. Bez krępacji. Ciepły dzień. Ja i sam z przyjemnością marynarkę zdejmę. – Nie, nie – zaprotestował Murek, któremu swoboda klienta psuła kontenans. – To może okno otworzyć? – To utrudniłoby mi koncentrację. Pan będzie łaskaw siadać. Będziemy pracować dalej. Teraz zajrzymy w pańską przyszłość. – Podał mu talię kart. – Proszę przetasować siedem razy i przełożyć do siebie trzykrotnie. Czaban rzeczowo zabrał się do tasowania i po chwili Murek rozłożył karty na stole. Po wygarnięciu stereotypowej porcji komunałów, upstrzonej tu i ówdzie ścisłymi informacjami, związanymi z tym, co o Czabanie i jego życiu wiedział na pewno, Murek dodał już na ślepo: – Niech pan się strzeże oszustwa. Wkrótce będzie pan miał do załatwienia poważniejszy interes z jakimś cudzoziemcem czy też Żydem. Sprawa będzie wyglądała bardzo dobrze, ale przyniesie panu straty i zmartwienia, jeżeli pan będzie łatwowierny. – Wiem – przytaknął Czaban – z tym Nidenbergiem trzeba zawsze trzymać się za kieszeń. A nie może mi pan powiedzieć, czy to dotyczy smarów, czy lnu? – Lnu – z całym przekonaniem odpowiedział Murek – w ogóle to nie jest realny interes. – Ma pan rację. Teraz jeszcze jedno: Czy te weksle, które mam w kieszeni, warto przyjąć? – Murek zawahał się. – Na wekslach musi być podpis: gdybym podpis zbadał grafologicznie, mógłbym panu ściśle odpowiedzieć. – Proszę bardzo. – Czaban sięgnął do kieszeni i położył przed Murkiem paczkę weksli na kilkadziesiąt tysięcy z wystawienia „Domu Handlowego M. Cukierman”. Murek nieraz za czasów swojej biedy pracował na Bielańskiej w składach tej firmy. Oczywiście nie wiedział, czy obecnie stoi ona tak dobrze jak wtedy, jednakże zaryzykował i rzuciwszy okiem na odległe terminy płatności weksli, powiedział poważnie: – Ten Cukierman nie jest uczciwym człowiekiem... – Szuja – przerwał Czaban – ale to mnie nie obchodzi. Czy weksle wykupi, o! – Wykupi – zapewnił Murek. – Nadzwyczajnie pan mówi – z uznaniem zawołał Czaban – to prawdziwy dar Boży. A nie mógłby pan mi jeszcze powiedzieć o tamtej mojej stracie? Bo widzi pan, bandyci zrabowali mi wówczas około trzystu tysięcy złotych, ale ugryźć ich nie mogli, bo nie w gotówce, tylko w papierach wartościowych i wekslach. I sam nie mam, i drugiemu nie dam. Gdyby tak można było dowiedzieć się, kto te papiery ma, to bym odkupił. Jak Boga kocham, odkupiłbym. Połowę bym oddał. Niech no pan, mistrzu, popatrzy w tę swoją kulę. A nóż, a widelec! Murek zakaszlał, by ukryć radość. Przecie o to tylko mu chodziło. Jednakże przez ostrożność postanowił drożyć się. – Nie, dzisiaj nie mogę. Za wiele pan ode mnie żąda jak na jeden seans. To wymaga koncentracji wszystkich sił duchowych. Czaban podrapał się w głowę. – Szkoda. Ale ma pan nadzieję, że coś się da zrobić, a? – Zapewne – Murek zmarszczył czoło – postaramy się. Rozumie pan jednak, że w tej dziedzinie żadnych gwarancji być nie może. – Jakże! Wróżba to nie Rolls-Royce, żeby mieć gwarancję na pięć lat. To jasne. Ale co szkodzi spróbować? Pan ma niewątpliwy dar jasnowidzenia. Jeżeli nie dzisiaj, to może jutro do pana wpaść? Na tym też stanęło i po wyjściu Czabana Murek długo chodził po pokoju, zacierając ręce i śmiejąc się do siebie. Pomimo swojej nonszalancji, Czaban wywarł na nim dodatnie wrażenie. Jego czerstwa, rumiana twarz, jakaś zdrowa jędrność, uwydatniająca się w ruchach i głosie, sprytne, ale życzliwe spojrzenie, ba, nawet ten zapach mocnej kolońskiej wody, który pozostał po nim w pokoju, wszystko to tworzyło zdecydowaną całość, składając się na obraz człowieka, któremu musi dopisywać powodzenie. Murek wiedział od Arletki, że Czaban w wielu swoich interesach nie trzymał się zbyt niewolniczo ani etyki, ani prawa, co nie przeszkadzało, że cieszył się opinią porządnego człowieka. Murkowi nie wydało się to dziwne, gdyż miał już czas przyjrzeć się życiu. Skłonny był nawet wierzyć, że to, co ludzie nazywają porządnością, jest właśnie niczym innym, jak tylko mieszaniną sprytu i powodzenia, umiejętności lawirowania i szczęścia. Sam kiedyś uważał się za porządnego człowieka. Dziś patrzył na siebie w przeszłości czasem jak na jakiegoś prawie bohatera, czasem jak na poczciwego głupca. Po przyjrzeniu się Czabanowi, wręcz pływającemu w „zdrowiu, szczęściu i wszelkiej pomyślności”, powiedział do siebie: – Trzeba umieć tak żyć. On na pewno nie ogląda się za siebie i na pewno nie przeszkadzają mu spać rozmyślania nad tym, czy postępuje uczciwie, czy nie. Wieczorem opowiedział Arletce o wizycie Czabana i zaczęli radzić, jak z nim tę kombinację załatwić. – Nie śpiesz się – mówiła Arletka – bo gotów domyśleć się, że w tym jest kant. Jutro powiedz mu tylko część. Ale gdzie ty masz tę walizkę? Murek już chciał powiedzieć jej prawdę, gdy przyszło mu do głowy, że lepiej zamilczeć. Nikomu, nawet Arletce, nie należało zbytnio ufać. – Mam w bezpiecznym miejscu – mruknął. – U pewnego komunisty. – No więc jakże? – Zabiorę od niego i ukryję gdzieś w pustkowiu. – A czy jesteś pewien tego komunisty? Może już dawno twoją walizkę diabli wzięli? Murek jednak był pewien. Nie na próżno co pewien czas jeździł na Czerniaków. Stosując się do rady Arletki ułożył sobie, że nazajutrz Czabanowi powie „radosną nowinę”. Mocą swego jasnowidzenia ujrzał oto brązową walizkę, pełną cennych papierów, ukrytą w jakichś ruinach, w pobliżu wody, prawdopodobnie Wisły. Niestety, Czaban się nie zjawił ani oznaczonego dnia, ani we czwartek. Po czterech dniach Murek zaczął się niepokoić, a nawet żałować, że nie upomniał się u Czabana o honorarium za wróżbę. Wreszcie wysłał Arletkę na zwiady do Bibi. Okazało się, że wyjechała na tydzień do Łodzi. Wystarczyło zatelefonować następnie do Zarządu Dóbr książąt Zasławskich, by dowiedzieć się, że pan dyrektor bawi w Łodzi, lecz niedługo wraca. To uspokoiło Murka. Był przekonany, że Czaban nie ucieknie i zjawi się zaraz po powrocie. Jakoż przyszedł. Zaczął od usprawiedliwienia się i zawołał: – A pan może myślał, że już mnie diabli wzięli, a? Murek uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Wcale tak nie myślałem, a chociażbym myślał, wystarczyłoby mi spojrzeć w tę kulę... – Nie? – zaciekawił się Czaban. – Spoglądał pan, mistrzu? – Spoglądałem. – No i co? – Zobaczyłem pana w dużym, fabrycznym mieście. Pan wyjeżdżał?... I muszę panu dodać, że trzeba być ostrożniejszym. Tam ktoś pana śledził. A pan nie był sam... Z tego mogą wyniknąć przykrości. Czaban klepnął się po kolanach. – Fenomenalnie!... Pan, panie mistrzu, jest niebezpieczny człowiek... Pan jako komisarz policji albo sędzia śledczy! Fiu-fiu! Po krótkiej rozmowie Murek zatopił wzrok w swojej szklanej kuli, a Czaban z uwagą wsłuchiwał się w jego słowa. Wreszcie oświadczył wstając: – Proponuję panu interes: niech mi pan tę walizkę odnajdzie, a podzielimy się rzetelnie fifty-fifty, po pałam. Zgoda? I wyciągnął do Murka rękę. – To przecież mi się nie należy – Murek udał zakłopotanie. Czaban zaśmiał się. – Mnie się też nie należy, bo i tak na to nie liczyłem, a bez pana nie da rady. No, zgoda? – Zgoda – podał mu rękę Murek. Czaban usiadł znowu. – Nad Wisłą – powiedział – w ruinach, ale czy w Warszawie, czy może gdzieś pod Toruniem, czy pod Krakowem? – O, że w Warszawie, to pewne. Widziałem Warszawę dokładnie. – A czy w kuli może pan zobaczyć ścisłe miejsce? – To bardzo trudne. Udaje się wprawdzie czasami, ale rzadko, bardzo rzadko... Mam jednak na to sposób. Lepszy i pewniejszy! Murek wstał, otworzył szafę, wyjął z niej pudełko i postawiwszy je na biurku, zdjął wieczko. Wewnątrz leżał owinięty w czerwonym jedwabiu nieduży, płaski przedmiot. Umyślnie pomału i z pieczołowitą ostrożnością odwinął jedwab. Zdumionym oczom Czabana ukazał się zgięty i rozwidlony na końcu kawałek drutu w kształcie litery Y. Do rozwidlonych końców tajemniczego przyrządu przyczepiony był cieniutki jak włos drucik miedziany, na którym w środku zwisała metalowa kulka wielkości ziarenka grochu. Murek stracił dwa dni czasu na obmyślenie i wykonanie tego instrumentu podług szkiców, znalezionych w swoich magicznych książkach. – Co to jest? – zapytał Czaban. – Różdżka – tajemniczym szeptem odpowiedział Murek. – I do czego to jest? – Właśnie do tego, do wykrywania rzeczy niewidocznych dla oka, znajdujących się pod powierzchnią ziemi. Ta różdżka, którą pan widzi, oddała już rodzajowi ludzkiemu ogromne usługi. Przy jej pomocy wielki różdżkarz, Adam Bon, odkrył złoża węgla w Nowej Kaledonii, następnie źródła naftowe w Rumunii i żyły złota w Meksyku. Nie chwaląc się, ja też przed siedmiu laty, posługując się tą różdżką, odnalazłem pod Hanowerem wielkie skarby, o czym pewno pan czytał w gazetach, bo rzecz była głośna na cały świat. Czaban zapytał: – A jak się tego używa? – Zwyczajnie. Trzyma się to za rękojeść, a drgania kulki wskazują kierunek. Im bliżej do poszukiwanego przedmiotu, tym silniejsze drganie. Czy nie słyszał pan serio nigdy o różdżkarstwie? – Nie zdarzyło się. Ale pokaż pan to. – Czaban wyciągnął rękę. Murek jednak cofnął się z przerażeniem. – Niech pan nie dotyka!... – Bo co? – Bo różdżka może stracić swoje własności. Widzi pan, niektórzy ludzie, czasem nawet nie wiedząc o tym, mają wysoką nadwrażliwość magnetyczną. Ich fluid magnetyczny sprawia, że taka różdżka jest specjalnie uczulona. Dotyk zwykłej ręki niweczy jej precyzyjność. Najlepiej działa nocą, kiedy nie ma słońca. Otóż proponuję panu, byśmy któregoś dnia, późnym wieczorem, przeszli się sobie wzdłuż Wisły. Nie wątpię, że różdżka zawodu nam nie sprawi. Czaban zgodził się od razu. Tegoż wieczora Murek pojechał na Czerniaków, sprawdził, że walizka jest na dawnym miejscu i zabrał z kryjówki kopertę z dokumentami szpiegowskimi, której nie mógł tu zostawić. Bał się również ją trzymać w domu lub przy sobie. Komuniści wprawdzie od dłuższego czasu dali mu spokój, nie wykluczało to jednak, że mogło im coś znowu strzelić do głowy. Poza tym zawsze należało się liczyć z możliwością najścia policji. Po długim namyśle wpadł na koncept ukrycia dokumentów na poczcie. Wynajął skrytkę na zmyślone nazwisko, kluczyk schował do kieszeni i odetchnął z ulgą. Nazajutrz o umówionej godzinie spotkał się przy moście Kierbedzia z Czabanem i ruszyli w górę Wisły. Po drodze Murek od czasu do czasu wyjmował spod palta swoją różdżkę i w skupieniu wyciągał ją przed siebie. Czaban przyglądał się tym manipulacjom z lekkim niedowierzaniem, gdy zaś minęli most Poniatowskiego wyraził przypuszczenie, że wszystko może być na próżno, gdyż jeżeli naprawdę walizka ukryta jest gdzieś nad Wisłą, może się znajdować w okolicy Żoliborza. – Na to nie ma rady – odpowiedział Murek. – Jeżeli tutaj nic nie znajdziemy, jutro zbadamy brzeg w tamtą stronę. Posuwając się z wolna milczeli przez przeszło kwadrans, gdy nagle na jednym z postojów Czaban dostrzegł dziwną zmianę w twarzy Murka. Brwi podniosły się, powieki przykryły oczy, w rysach wyraziło się skupienie. Jednocześnie ręka z tajemniczym aparatem zatoczyła krąg, po czym wahając się od prawej do lewej strony, zatrzymała się w środku. – Tu jest największe przesilenie – szepnął Murek. – Co to znaczy? – również szeptem zapytał Czaban, chociaż nikogo w pobliżu nie było. – To znaczy, że znajdujemy się niedaleko od jakiegoś ukrytego przedmiotu. – Od jakiego? – Nie jestem jeszcze pewien. W każdym razie mamy kierunek. Szli teraz jeszcze wolniej i coraz częściej Murek sprawdzał przy pomocy różdżki kierunek. Zbliżali się właśnie do zwietrzałych fundamentów po spalonej willi, gdy zawieszona na miedzianym druciku kulka zaczęła drgać tak wyraźnie, że nawet Czaban to dostrzegł. Murek odetchnął i usiadł na kamieniu. – Muszę wypocząć. Jeżeli ta różdżka nie jest zwykłym żelastwem, a ja nie jestem szarlatanem ani partaczem, to musi być tutaj. Spokojny dotychczas Czaban nie mógł ukryć podniecenia. Nerwowo wyjął ciężką złotą papierośnicę i już chciał zapalić, gdy Murek powstrzymał go: – Niech pan tego nie robi. To może zaszkodzić. I rzeczywiście mogłoby zaszkodzić, gdyż błyśniecie w ciemności zapałki mogłoby ściągnąć kogoś znajdującego się w pobliżu. Po krótkim odpoczynku rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Łażąc po rumowisku, potykając się i zawadzając o nierówności terenu, obeszli całe ruiny, Murek z różdżką na przedzie, Czaban z lekka sapiąc za nim. Wreszcie Murek stanął nad kupą pokruszonych cegieł i chwycił towarzysza za ramię, sycząc przez zęby: – Musi tu być. – Szukajmy – gorączkowo szepnął Czaban – szkoda, psiakrew, żeśmy nie wzięli łopaty... Nie namyślając się długo, zaczął odrzucać na bok cegły. Po chwili błysnęły w dole białe kafle. – Piec! – tryumfalnie sapnął Czaban. Teraz i Murek zaczął mu pomagać. Po chwili dokopali się do drzwiczek. Czaban otworzył je i wsunął dłoń do środka. – Jest! – zawołał tak głośno, aż Murek odskoczył, po czym wyciągnął walizkę. Teraz już nic nie mogło go powstrzymać od zajrzenia do środka. Ponieważ zaś przekonał się, że pełna była grubszych, szeleszczących papierów, zerwał się i chwycił Murka w objęcia z niezwykłym entuzjazmem, wołając: – A niechże pana cholera weźmie!... I pan na tym dobrze zarobił, ale nie to mnie najwięcej cieszy, tylko to, że te dranie, mierzawcy, nie skorzystają! Patrz pan, jak uchytrzyli się! Takie miejsce sobie wynaleźli! Ale, na psa urok, jak kto ma szczęście, to mu go i bandyci nie odbiorą. Zabrali walizkę i szli na przełaj ku miastu. Czaban rozbawiony nie przestawał mówić: – Co to gadać – śmiał się – czy pan wiesz, mistrzu, że ja na tym napadzie, właściwie mówiąc, zarobiłem? Sztuka, a? – Jak to pan zarobił? – A ot tak: zabrali mi biżuterię żony i córki, która była zaasekurowana od kradzieży, i w tym straty nie miałem. Za to, co jest w tej walizce, miałem kupić z licytacji hutę szklaną pod Sosnowcem. Otóż jeżelibym kupił, to zrobiłbym najgłupszy interes w swoim życiu. Czytał pan, dwa miesiące temu, o tym Kumejkowskim, który rzucił się pod pociąg?... To właśnie on wtedy ją kupił! Tu pan Czaban wybuchnął głośnym, szczerym śmiechem. – Teraz z panem podzielę się na pół i jeszcze będę wygrany. Doszli do pierwszej spotkanej taksówki i Czaban podał adres swojej willi. Murek nie chciał tam jechać, gdyż obawiał się, że ów łysy może go poznać pomimo maski, którą miał na twarzy podczas napadu. Uspokoiło go jednak zapewnienie Czabana. – Niech się pan nie krępuje, mój wygląd też nie lepszy, paniom i tak się nie pokażemy. Załatwimy sprawę w gabinecie. Musimy przecie obliczyć, co tam jest w tej walizce, ile to warte i ile się panu należy. – Ja mam do pana zupełne zaufanie – powiedział Murek. – Nu, to i dobrze. Zaufanie zaufaniem, a interes interesem. Co oko widzi, to pewniejsze. A zresztą musimy jeszcze o innej rzeczy pomówić. Taksówka zatrzymała się na ulicy Skolimowskiej, przed willą, której Murek i tak by teraz nie poznał, gdyż dawniej stała odosobniona na pustkowiu, a obecnie naokoło wszystko było zabudowane. Ku zdziwieniu i zaniepokojeniu Murka, gdy weszli przez furtkę, Czaban skierował się nie ku drzwiom głównym, lecz w stronę owych małych drzwiczek. Obawy jednak były nieuzasadnione. – Wejdziemy boczkiem – powiedział Czaban – nie chcę bowiem, by ktoś widział, że to przy pomocy pana odzyskałem tę walizkę. Otworzył kluczem drzwi i po chwili znaleźli się w gabinecie. Czaban zapalił wszystkie światła, w których złocone brązy i wspaniałe kryształy jarzyły się imponująco. Zawartość walizki została wytrząśnięta. Czaban z niezwykłą wprawą segregował, liczył i zapisywał obligacje, akcje, weksle. Murkowi podsunął tymczasem wielkie pudło z czekoladkami, do którego i sam często sięgał, mrucząc pod nosem przy rachunku. Po zajrzeniu do ceduły giełdowej i do notatnika oświadczył: – Tak, kursy diabelnie spadły. Połowa tych weksli to makulatura, ale według pobieżnego obliczenia i tak warte to razem około stu sześćdziesięciu tysięcy złotych. Około! Nie wykluczam jakiegoś parutysięcznego wahania w tę czy inną stronę. Żeby między nami nie było później żadnych sporów, proponuję panu zrobić sobie spis tego bagażu... Murek jednak ani słyszeć o tym nie chciał. Zapewnił Czabana, że mu wierzy. Wobec tego walizka wraz z zawartością znikła w czeluści szafy ogniotrwałej, Czaban zaś zaczął: – Nu, pozostaje nam kwestia rozrachunku. Mnie teraz diabelnie potrzebna jest gotówka. Przyjmujemy, że ja, zgodnie z naszym układem, muszę panu wypłacić osiemdziesiąt tysięcy złotych. Na niektóre jednak papiery kurs obecnie jest bardzo niski, a niektóre weksle nie od razu dadzą się zdyskontować. Po co pan ma czekać? Zróbmy tak: Wypłacę panu teraz dwadzieścia tysięcy, a sześćdziesiąt wezmę jako pożyczkę. Dam panu dziesięć procent w stosunku rocznym. Przyzna pan, że krzywdy tu nie ma? – No, zapewne. – Na pokrycie wystawię panu własne weksle. – Tu zaśmiał się szeroko. – Niech pan tylko nie myśli, że chcę pana wykiwać. Byłbym głupi, próbując oszukać człowieka, któremu wystarczy pogapić się na karty czy na szklaną kulę, by to odkryć. Nie wymagam zgody zaraz. Jutro mi pan da odpowiedź po naradzeniu się z tą swoją kulą. A teraz jeszcze jedno: nie chcę, by ktokolwiek wiedział, w jaki sposób odzyskałem te rzeczy, i musi mi pan obiecać zachowanie tajemnicy. – Przecież ja nie wiem nawet, jak pan się nazywa – uśmiechnął się Murek. – Prawda! Chyba, że i tu jasnowidzenie panu pomoże? – To bardzo trudne. Wiem tylko, że pańskie imię albo nazwisko musi się zaczynać na literę S. – Z panem, mistrzu, naprawdę niebezpiecznie. Nazywam się Seweryn Czaban, zaraz zresztą służę panu swoim autografem pod postacią zobowiązania dłużnego. Murek i od tego jednak zaczął się wymawiać. Właśnie spierali się na ten temat, gdy zapukano do drzwi. Dużo wysiłku kosztowało Murka zachowanie spokojnego wyrazu twarzy, gdy ujrzał znajomą postać łysego faceta. – Mój szwagier, pan Żołnasiewicz – przedstawił Czaban – pan... – Doktor Klemm – odpowiedział Murek, podając łysemu rękę. Żołnasiewicz uścisnął ją z szacunkiem. Oczywiście nie poznał Murka, zresztą miał do Czabana widocznie bardzo pilny interes, gdyż kręcił się po gabinecie niewyraźnie, spoglądając na zegarek. Wobec tego Murek zaczął się żegnać, lecz nie puszczono go. – Chwileczkę, niech pan zaczeka – powiedział Czaban. – Każę podać auto. Stąd dobry kilometr do postoju taksówek. Auto niedługo zajechało i gospodarz odprowadził Murka przez główne wejście. Przechodząc przez hall Murek zobaczył dwóch młodzieńców w smokingach i dwie panie, z których młodsza, zapewne córka Czabana, była bardzo ładna. Szofer stał przy drzwiczkach samochodu. Kołysząc się wygodnie w wielkiej limuzynie Murek z uśmiechem myślał, że niespełna rok temu opuszczał tę willę w znacznie mniej wytworny sposób. Arletkę wiadomość o pomyślnym zakończeniu przedsięwzięcia wprawiła w istny szał radości. Wyskoczyła z wanny naga, mokra, pryskając kroplami wody na wszystkie strony, tańczyła po pokoju jak wariatka. Wyglądała przy tym tak młodo, świeżo i dziecinnie, miała w ruchach tyle wdzięku i temperamentu, a w błyszczących oczach tyle śmiechu i radości, że Murek przyglądał się jej jak urzeczony. Trudno mu było utożsamić tę Arletkę z dobrze sobie znaną, cyniczną, niemal oschłą dziewczyną, która potrafiła z zimną krwią zabić człowieka, mozolnie i zawzięcie przygotowywać szantaże, z ołówkiem w ręku kalkulować każde swoje jutro i pojutrze. Nie martwił się bynajmniej tą zmianą. Tamtą Arletkę może lubił, na pewno jej pożądał, ale i bał się jej zawsze. Bał się, chociaż nie był tchórzem. Czuł się w stosunku do niej jakby w stanie ustawicznego pogotowia, oczekując wszelkich możliwych niebezpieczeństw. Z jednej strony działało to silnie na jego zmysły, z drugiej jednak z czasem stawało się nużące. Wieść o tym, że są teraz zamożni, że będą mieli dwadzieścia tysięcy i z samych procentów około pół tysiąca miesięcznie, wywarła na nią zdumiewający wpływ. Wbrew codziennemu zwyczajowi nazajutrz leżała do południa w łóżku, zobojętniała nagle na rozpoczęte, a dobrze zapowiadające się sprawy, nie poszła na miasto, wysłała Murka po prowianty, upominając się kapryśnym głosikiem, by przyniósł coś smacznego. Murka bawiła, cieszyła, lecz i niepokoiła ta zmiana, tym bardziej że nie miał jeszcze w ręku owych pieniędzy i że w gruncie rzeczy Czaban mógłby nie dać ani grosza, a nawet się nie pokazać. Gdy minęła piąta, szósta, pół do siódmej, a Czaban się nie zjawiał, Murek zaczął wyglądać przez okno. Minęła jednak jeszcze godzina, pełna zniecierpliwienia i planów zemsty na Czabanie, kiedy wreszcie on sam się zjawił, a raczej wpadł hałaśliwy, uśmiechnięty, jędrny i różowy, kręcąc się po pokoju jak bąk, poklepując Murka po ramieniu i zasypując go krótkimi zdaniami, gęsto przetykanymi pytającym „a”. Na Murka dziwnie ożywiające działał temperament Czabana, promieniejąca zeń radość życia i pewność siebie. Rozchmurzył się też i rozruszał. Obojętnie przyjął do wiadomości, że na razie otrzyma mniej o pięć tysięcy, na które będzie musiał poczekać parę dni. Natomiast już w zupełnie dobry humor wprawił go widok banknotów, które paczka po paczce przewędrowały z pugilaresu Czabana przez biurko do szuflady. Dla porządku chciał wystawić pokwitowanie, lecz Czaban roześmiał się. – Do diabła z pokwitowaniem, jeżeli będziemy na takie głupstwa tracić czas, to lepiej się powiesić. Nu, ale teraz ubieraj się pan, panie mistrzu, jedziemy na wódkę. – O, doprawdy... – zaczął Murek, lecz Czaban nie dał mu dojść do słowa. – Żadnego gadania. Szlag mnie trafi, jeżeli z panem nie wypiję. Bierz pan swoje sakpalto, kapelusz, laskę... Masz pan laskę?... – Mówiąc to otworzył drzwi do przedpokoju i podał kolejno Murkowi kapelusz i palto, w poszukiwaniu laski zajrzał nawet za szafę i już dodał: – Dostaniesz pan ode mnie w prezencie pierwszorzędną laskę. To nieprzyjemnie tak chodzić z pustymi rękami. Nu, chodźmy, chodźmy! Murek dał się wypchnąć, chociaż wolałby w gruncie rzeczy zostać w domu i poczekać na Arletkę, która miała niedługo wrócić. Bądź co bądź było to ich pierwsze święto i wolałby je spędzić z nią niż w knajpie. Myślał nawet o tym, gdy auto zatrzymało się przed restauracją, że należało w domu zostawić dla niej kartkę z przeprosinami. Służba w lokalu powitała przybycie Czabana entuzjastycznie. Bywał tu wprawdzie rzadko, lecz pamiętano dobrze wysokie rachunki, jakie płacił. I teraz zanosiło się na spory. Na stoliku zjawił się drogi koniak, kawior, ostrygi i piękny homar; przy stoliku w kuble z lodem osiadła butelka jakiegoś starego wina. Gdy kelnerzy odeszli, a Czaban spostrzegł, że Murek z wyraźnym brakiem zaufania omija ostrygi, powiedział: – To niezła rzecz. Nic nadzwyczajnego, ale taka sobie galaretka. Spróbuj pan, jak Boga kocham. Ja też za pierwszym razem nie mogłem się zdecydować. Powiem nawet panu, że trochę było obrzydliwe, bo mówili, że piszczy i takie różne fintifluszki. Wal pan... – odwrócił się i zawołał na pół sali: – Gdzież to wasza orkiestra, a? Po pół godzinie orkiestra grała już cygańskie romanse, a butelki na stoliku opróżniły się znacznie. Przekąskom nie było końca, lecz apetyt Czabana nie zmniejszał się bynajmniej. Murek, który dwie połknięte ostrygi zagłuszył majonezem z sandacza i dopchnął paru porcjami pasztetu strasburskiego, postanowił skorzystać ze sposobności. – Pan pozwoli, że zatelefonuję? Mam maleńką sprawę. Nie miał żadnej sprawy, lecz zadzwonił do domu. Przyszło mu do głowy, czy nie ściągnąć tu Arletki. Sądził, że sprawiłoby to jej przyjemność. Arletka jednak ani słyszeć o tym nie chciała! – Czyś oszalał? – zawołała. – Przecież on od razu domyśliłby się wszystkiego. To za wielki spryciarz. Jakby się dowiedział, że my się znamy, przepadłoby wszystko. Ty chyba nie wspomniałeś mu o mnie? – Nie, co znowu, sądziłem tylko, że mogłabyś tu przyjść, a on zaprosiłby cię do stolika. Udawałbym, że cię w życiu nie widziałem. Arletka wszakże odrzekła: – Zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Stanowczo się nie opłaca. – Ale nie gniewasz się na mnie, żem z nim poszedł? – Skądże! Bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś. Z tej znajomości może być pożytek. Baw się wesoło, ale pamiętaj, byś się nie dał mu skusić! Znam go. Już wy na jednej knajpie nie skończycie. Przeciw temu nic nie mam. Ale jakby cię chciał zaciągnąć do „ciotki Kopystyńskiej”, to pamiętaj!... Murek uspokoił ją, że nie tylko do „ciotki Kopystyńskiej”, ale nawet i do innej knajpy nie pójdzie. I miał szczery taki zamiar. Nie tak łatwo było jednak z Czabanem. Po kolacji oświadczył bezapelacyjnie, że muszą pojechać do Moulin Rouge, gdzie występuje jakiś znakomity tancerz, a poza tym są bardzo ładne dziewczynki. – Dziękuję bardzo – próbował bronić się Murek. – Ja doprawdy czuję się zmęczony. – Zmęczony? Nu, to i dobrze. Ja też jestem po kolacji zawsze zmęczony. To właśnie pojedziemy odpocząć do Moulin Rouge. Pojechali. W dancingu jednak nastrój był dość nędzny. Występy się jeszcze nie zaczęły. Ładniejsze fordanserki siedziały już przy innych stolikach. Reszta wyglądała nieciekawie. Natomiast do Czabana i Murka przysiadł się zaraz jakiś gruby jegomość, widocznie przemysłowiec z Łodzi, gdyż zaczął narzekać na strajk włókniarzy. W miarę, jak lokal zaczął się zapełniać, rosło i towarzystwo przy stole Czabana. Jakiś adwokat, oficer straży granicznej, znany aktor z przyjaciółką. Im częściej służba dolewała szampana, tym mniej Murek orientował się wśród nowych znajomych i tym stawał się weselszy. Około szóstej nad ranem śpiewał już słone piosenki ludowe przy akompaniamencie orkiestry. Gruby przemysłowiec tańczył na środku kujawiaka z jakimś chudym Żydkiem, który nie wiadomo skąd się wziął. Był już jasny, słoneczny ranek, gdy Murek wrócił do domu i obudził Arletkę z zamiarem opowiedzenia jej, jak spędził wieczór. Zanim jednak dojechał do połowy, sam zasnął kamiennym snem. Od tego dnia Czaban wyraźnie polubił Murka. Dwa, a czasem i trzy razy na tydzień dzwonił doń, próbując wyciągnąć go na knajpę, kilka razy przychodził sam, by „pan mistrz” udzielił mu rady w interesach. Chociaż nie bez strachu, Murek jednak radził: tu kupić, tam sprzedać, z tym nie wchodzić w spółkę. Lada dzień spodziewał się, że tymi wskazówkami narazi Czabana na poważne straty. Widocznie jednak człowiek ten miał naprawdę wielkie szczęście w interesach, gdyż mijały miesiące, a powodzenie go nie opuszczało. Kategoria:Drugie życie doktora Murka